Cándida Esperanza
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Voldemort ha ganado la guerra y la vida de los sangres puras nunca había estado tan condicionada. Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass son un claro ejemplo de ello. La primera discusión llega cuando la posibilidad de que ella esté embaraza aparece. Para Bettelgeuse por el AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas.


**Cándida esperanza **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Todo el u__niverso de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling  
_

_Este fic participa del AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

Mi Amigo Invisible es **Bettelgeuse**, corresponde a su primera petición: _"Un **Draco/Astoria**, en un mundo donde Voldemort haya ganado la guerra. Algo dramático y "oscuro", y verosímil. El punto de vista de cómo sería la vida de los sangre pura, que considero que no hubiera sido particularmente alegre si aquello hubiese sucedido. Los géneros pueden ser romance, drama o angst. y rated T o en su defecto M". _Espero que disfrutes de la lectura como yo al escribir. Que la historia se parezca en algo a lo que habías imaginado. Tal vez me quedó muy dramático, muy exagerado, no era lo que tenías pensado pero me esforcé mucho en tratar de cumplir tu petición. En fin... ¡Felices Reyes! Recibí muchos regalos.

_**¡Gracias a Luna Lunática por haberme beteado!**_

* * *

**~ ● ~ ● § ● ~ ● ~**

Astoria no está acostumbrada a tener noches particularmente ruidosas pero aquel silencio sepulcral que la rodea no le inspira ningún tipo de buen presentimiento. Su mente divaga en tantos pensamientos que no los puede organizar. Tiene como única distracción el ventanal frontal de la habitación que le muestra un paisaje lleno de oscuridad con pequeños puntos plateados en la lejanía, son estrellas brillantes. Una sombra se desplaza con cautela afuera de la puerta y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Los pasos detrás de la puerta, le ponen los nervios a flor de piel. Ya transcurrieron cuatro horas desde que Draco fue llamado por el señor tenebroso y aún no vuelve. Astoria está acostumbrada a las largas jornadas que su esposo debe cumplir con él, a permanecer horas en vela esperando que Draco traspasé el umbral de la puerta y a contenerlo cuando las pesadillas rompen con su fortaleza.

Esa noche no es la excepción.

Escucha los pasos lentos que terminan en el borde de la cama, una camisa blanca manchada de sangre que vuela por los aires y un cuerpo masculino que se tumba a su lado tratando de contener un sollozo.

—Draco —comienza a decir Astoria, no esta muy segura de que palabras utilizar—, ¿quienes eran?

Astoria se incorpora para ver los ojos de su esposo, grises como el acero y penetrantes en las penumbras de la noche. Draco desvía la mirada y el labio inferior le tiembla ligeramente cuando habla.

—Una familia de rebeldes —contesta con voz monótona—. Se apellidaban Corner.

Los latidos del corazón de Astoria comienzan a acelerarse, imitando el ritmo de un tambor. Recuerda perfectamente a un chico llamado Michael Corner que iba en el mismo año que Draco, pertenecía a la casa Ravenclaw. Sabe que no debería extrañarse, no son la primera familia que pereció a manos de los mortífagos y sin duda no sería la última.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —pregunta ella con cautela.

Draco rueda en la cama hasta posicionarse encima de Astoria. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y su mirada se clava en la verde de su esposa.

—Masacraron a los niños que dormían y a sus padres que luchaban para protegerlos —no es necesario que Draco hable fuerte para transmitir su impotencia—. ¡Los mataron y yo no hice nada para impedirlo!

Jamás ha visto a su esposo en ese estado y por breves segundos, el miedo la golpea sin tregua alguna.

—No es tu culpa —dice y se permite acariciar los mechones sedosos de su nuca—, Draco. Tan solo fuiste un rehén de la situación, hiciste lo que se te ordenó. Las personas inteligentes siguen órdenes para proteger a quienes quieren.

—Es una forma considerada de decirme cobarde —musita Draco apretando sus muñecas con fuerza y Astoria traga saliva.

—Yo no quise decir eso —dice Astoria y de sus labios esas palabras casi suenan como una disculpa—. Me estás lastimando, ¿me sueltas?

Draco se acuesta a su lado y el silencio sepulcral de la noche los vuelve a invadir.

* * *

**~ ● ~ ● § ● ~ ● ~**

Es verano y los dorados rayos del sol, le acarician el rostro como una mano suave. Los colores del amanecer invaden la habitación pero Astoria se siente ajena a aquello. Es como si ella viviera en una realidad diferente al resto del mundo, donde el verano no es verano y el sol no es sol.

Draco duerme profundamente a su lado y Astoria no se atreve ni siquiera a moverse, por miedo a que se despierte. En sus pupilas todavía está grabada la imagen de su esposo, los ojos que la noche anterior la observaron de forma agresiva y las manos que laceraron su delicada piel de porcelana. Una sensación agridulce trepa por su garganta, haciendo que Astoria corra en dirección al baño. Se enjuaga la boca con determinación, frotándose con fuerza los labios y la comensura de estos, como si el agua pudiera limpiar cada una de sus penas.

Observa su reflejo en el espejo plateado y se pregunta cómo es posible qué le hayan permitido llegar hasta ese punto. Manejar sus vidas como si fueran simples marionetas y él, el hábil titiritero que mueve los hilos a su antojo. Ojeras como finos trazos de carbón, se dibujan debajo de sus ojos, recordándole que ella no es dueña ni de sus sueños.

Un escalofrío le lame la espina dorsal cuando la puerta del baño se abre de improvisto.

—Me asustaste —le dice a Draco y se voltea en su dirección pero su esposo no le contesta. C

amina hasta encontrarse frente a ella, un incomodo silencio se instaura entre ellos y luego Draco la abraza como si sus brazos fueran una coraza de metal que la pueden proteger de todos los peligros del mundo.

—Lo siento —musita de forma apenas audible—. No quería lastimarte.

Los ojos de Draco bajan hasta las muñecas de Astoria y sus dedos se pasean por las marcas rojizas que interrumpen la blancura de la piel.

—No es nada —responde Astoria y sus ojos se encuentran con los de su esposo—. Pensé que dormirías hasta más tarde.

Nuevamente la sensación agridulce cruza por su garganta y la comida del día anterior lucha por salir de su boca.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunta Draco y coloca una mano en su espalda. —Algo que comí me hizo mal —dice ella—, creo.

—Después que me fui ayer, ¿quién se quedó?

Astoria trata de ordenar sus pensamientos y recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior.

—Luego de que te fuiste, se quedó Rabastan Lestrange y creo que Yaxley pero no lo vi dentro de la casa —explica Astoria y siente el agua cristalina resbalar por la comensura de su boca—. ¿Por qué?

—Más tarde tendré una conversación con él —él no la mira cuando habla—. Toma un poco más de agua. Le pediré a los elfos que te suban una poción para el estómago.

Draco sale de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más y Astoria no sabe que pensar al respecto.

* * *

**~ ● ~ ● § ● ~ ● ~**

El líquido le traspasa la garganta como un cuchillo afilado pero ese dolor le hace olvidar por breves segundos sus preocupaciones.

Los rostros de los niños que asesinó la noche anterior le envuelven la mente como una telaraña de la que no puede escapar. Las suplicas de los padres de aquellos niños, le retumban en los oídos como una melodía de terror que no tiene interrupción. Observa sus manos, antes níveas como la nieve que cae en invierno, ahora escarlatas como la sangre derramada de los inocentes.

— ¿Qué haces en mi despacho? —le pregunta a Rabastan Lestrange, quien se encuentra cómodamente sentado en la silla junto al escritorio.

El mortífago observa a su alrededor como si no entendiera a qué se refiere Draco y sonríe de forma irónica.

— ¿Tu despacho? —repite y su sonrisa se agranda—. Hasta donde yo tenía entendido, era el despacho de Lucius y como él ya no se encuentra entre nosotros, este despacho se encuentra actualmente sin dueño.

—Este despacho forma parte de Malfoy Mannor, por lo tanto me pertenece y no quiero tener tu estúpido trasero en mi silla —contesta Draco y siente un leve mareo debido a todo el wisky de fuego que ha bebido.

—Tu padre perdió su derecho sobre esta casa el día que decidió perder la profecía que hablaba sobre el destino del señor oscuro —Rabastan chasquea a la lengua— y tu perdiste tu derecho en el momento que decidiste seguir a tu asqueroso padre cuando huyó como un cobarde de la batalla final. Así que no veo el motivo por el cual retirarme de aquí.

La impotencia crece dentro de él como una fiera que ha estado enjaulada demasiado tiempo.

—No te quiero ver más en mi casa, Lestrange —contesta Draco con tono amenazador— y tampoco cerca de mi esposa.

Rabastan ladea su cabeza y vuelve a chasquear la lengua.

—Lo primero será imposible. Por órdenes del señor tenebroso, debo permanecer en tu casa, asegurándome que no lo traiciones nuevamente y que cumplas con lo que se te ordena —contesta él—. En cuanto a tu esposa, no tengo el menor interés en la pequeña Astoria. Demasiado insípida a mi parecer y jamás tocaría lo mismo que tú. Los traidores a la sangre, me causan un profundo asco.

—Si me atrevo a enterar que alteraste su comida aunque sea un solo bocado —Draco lo señala con el dedo índice—, te prometo que te cortare las manos y nunca más volverás a tomar una varita.

Rabastan suelta una profunda carcajada ante su comentario, las palabras de Draco no le intimidan en lo más mínimo.

—No me acerque a la comida de tu esposa, Malfoy —asegura pero Draco le cree en absoluto—. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Se siente mal? No te dejes engañar. Lo que tú esposa tiene, no es un mal estomacal, es un niño. Un niño que quizás logra devolverle a tu familia la vieja gloria, algo que tú no has logrado.

—No digas idioteces, Lestrange —replica Draco—. Mi esposa no está embarazada y no te atrevas a volver a repetir semejante tontería.

—Querer no ver la realidad, no va a hacer que está desaparezca —murmura Rabastan cuando Draco se voltea y comienza a caminar hacía la puerta.

—Astoria no está embarazada —exclama sin voltearse. Cierra la puerta y la soledad de los corredores, le invaden por completo—. No puede estarlo.

* * *

**~ ● ~ ● § ● ~ ● ~ **

Su cabello castaño como las hojas que crecen en los árboles durante el otoño, cae libremente por su espalda y delicadas ondas se dibujan en las puntas. Las agujas del reloj marcan las once en punto y Astoria recuerda que ha quedado en almorzar con su hermana Daphne en el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando Lord Voldemort se hizo con el control del mundo mágico, muchos se extrañaron que permitiera que el establecimiento siguiera en funcionamiento.

—Que tenga el control del mundo mágico, no significa que cerrará cada lugar en el que no sea bienvenido —había comentado Astoria en cierta ocasión que el tema fue centro de conversación— porque de ser así, debería cerrar más la mitad de los establecimientos que funcionan dentro del mundo mágico. ¿De qué le sirve gobernar, si no hay lugares donde mandar y personas a las que ordenar?

La sala está completamente vacía pero aún sigue conservando la esencia de Narcissa. Draco se la ha llevado tan lejos que no podría imaginarlo pero no le ha dicho el lugar exacto para que él no pueda descubrir el paradero de su madre y seguir lastimándolos. Astoria busca a Draco con la mirada pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado, supone que su esposo ha ido a ordenar sus pensamientos a alguna parte.

Las llamas verdes le abrazan el cuerpo y la transportan hasta la chimenea del caldero chorreante. Las miradas que la recibieron fueron recelosas y hasta rencorosas. La mayoría de los mestizos y los pocos hijos de muggles que se unieron a los mortífagos, pensaban que tanto Astoria como los demás sangres puras tenían una vida magnífica, llena de lujos y comodidades pero ellos estaban muy equivocados. Sus vidas eran tan miserables como las de ellos o aún más.

Daphne se encuentra sentada en una mesa a más de un metro de distancia, su cabellera dorada como los girasoles, la hacen inconfundible.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Astoria en cuanto ve la expresión preocupada en el rostro de su hermana.

—Hace dos días mandó llamar a padre —contesta Daphne con la precaución de que nadie la escuche—. Quiere convertir nuestra casa en un centro de entrenamiento para jóvenes mortífagos.

— ¿Qué? —Exclama Astoria tratando de no llamar la atención—. Le ha dicho que no, ¿verdad?

Daphne baja la mirada y Astoria ya sabe la respuesta.

—No pudo negarse, Astoria —contesta su hermana—. Durante la guerra nos mantuvimos neutrales, él cree que es hora que la familia Greengrass brinde apoyo a su causa.

Astoria tiene la memoria plagada de recuerdos de esa casa de grises paredes que tantos años funcionó como su hogar.

— ¿Theodore lo sabe? —se anima a preguntar a Astoria, siente la boca reseca.

—Quiere que Theodore esté a cargo del centro de entrenamiento —informa Daphne—. No se pudo negar, no después de que ejecutarán a su padre en plena vía pública por no haber podido salvar la vida de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Un escalofrío le corre a Astoria por la espalda, al recordar como la espalda de Nott fue destrozada a latigazos hasta que suplicó por la muerte. La misma suerte corrió Lucius cuando el señor tenebroso se enteró que fue su idea escapar durante la batalla final, donde miles de mortífagos eran masacrados.

— ¿Esto no acabará nunca? —susurra Astoria y hunde su rostro entre sus manos.

—Harry Potter era el único que podía enfrentarse al señor tenebroso, él murió y nuestra esperanza con él.

* * *

**~ ● ~ ● § ● ~ ● ~**

Draco se desprende los botones de la camisa y la arroja a cualquier parte de la habitación. No se ha terminado de bajar los pantalones cuando su esposa entra por la puerta de la habitación y dice de forma pícara:

—Creo que llegue en buen momento.

Astoria lo abraza por la cintura y comienza a trazar un camino húmedo desde su omoplato derecho hasta el izquierdo. Draco cierra los ojos por breves segundos, permitiéndose disfrutar del contacto de los labios femeninos con su piel.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta Draco.

—Quedé en almorzar con Daphne —responde ella y vuelve a depositar un beso sobre el lunar de su espalda, ese punto que lo vuelve loco—, te lo dije ayer por la mañana.

Un nudo se forma en la garganta del muchacho.

—Entonces, ¿lo sabes?

Astoria se separa bruscamente de él y lo mira consternada.

— ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada? —La pregunta es retórica, Draco desvía la mirada—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería agregar más preocupaciones a tu vida.

— ¡Cómo si nuestra vida fuera perfecta! —exclama Astoria incrédula.

—Solo intentaba protegerte —grita Draco—. No sabía como decirte que la casa en la que viviste por tantos años, se convertiría en un centro de reclusión para jóvenes mortífagos. No sabía como decirte que a partir de la semana entrante, todos los niños y niñas que tengan diez años cumplidos tendrán que comenzar a entrenarse para servir en las filas de los mortífagos. ¿Cómo podía decirte todo eso?

Su esposa se sienta en la cama y por un instante, su mirada esmeralda se pierde en el ventanal frontal que inunda la habitación con los colores del crepúsculo.

—No puedes protegerme de la realidad, Draco.

Él asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se sienta a su lado.

—Debo hacerte una pregunta y quisiera que me respondieras con la verdad —Astoria espera que él continúe—, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de qué estés embarazada?

Ella se sorprende por la pregunta pero le responde:

—No lo creo. Tú te has cuidado con el hechizo.

Draco traga saliva.

—Creí que tú estabas tomando la poción.

—Yo deje de tomarla porque pensé que tú estabas utilizando el hechizo —dice Astoria—. ¿Crees que estoy embarazada?

—No lo sé —contesta él—. Lestrange lo sugirió hoy cuando lo acusé de haberte alterado la cena. Necesito que te hagas una prueba de embarazo, lo antes posible.

* * *

**~ ● ~ ● § ● ~ ● ~**

Las ansias por saber el resultado, dominan la mente y el cuerpo de Astoria. Draco se encuentra en la habitación, caminando de un lado al otro, aguardando por el resultado.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta cuando su esposa sale del baño.

—Antes de decirte el resultado —dice, aumentando los nervios de Draco—, quiero saber qué pensarías en caso de que estuviera embarazada.

Una sensación incomoda se instala en el estómago de Draco, es como si miles de cuervos revolotearan dentro de su cuerpo.

—Pienso que tanto tú vida como la del niño correría peligro. Estar embarazada no es algo que te puedes permitir —dice Draco y aprieta los puños—. Un niño sería una pieza más para manipularnos. Un niño que un día crecerá, le servirá y se manchará las manos de sangre como tengo que hacer yo. Un niño que tendría un infierno por vida.

Las lágrimas luchan por salir de los ojos de Astoria pero las retiene con fuerza.

—¿Estar embarazada no es algo que me pueda permitir? —repite como si no pudiera creer lo que está escuchando—. ¿Serías capaz de terminar con la vida de nuestro hijo, al igual que lo hiciste con esos pobres niños ayer?

Las palabras de su esposa son como una bofetada. Los rostros de los niños vuelven a su mente, los gritos inundan sus oídos, las suplicas lo atormentan. Draco aspira aire con fuerza.

—No quiero que mi hijo me reproche, al igual que tú, que me haya manchado las manos de sangre por tratar de mantener a salvo a mi familia —dice en tono severo—. No quiero que me vea y me diga asesino. No quiero que viva, todo lo que yo he vivido y seguiré viviendo.

—No debí de haber mencionado nada —musita Astoria, quiere volver el tiempo atrás y borrar sus palabras pero no puede.

—Una de las niñas que asesine ayer era igualita a ti —comenta y Astoria ahoga un grito de sorpresa—. Tenía el cabello castaño y ondeado como tú, la misma nariz respingada y dos pecas en la mejilla derecha. Cuando apunté mi varita hacía ella, imaginé que te estaba asesinando a ti. Cada día, asesinó una parte de ti.

—No digas eso, Draco —interviene su esposa en tono conciliador.

—Es la realidad, Astoria —responde—. Te prometí que te haría feliz, a pesar de estar todo lo que está sucediendo. Te prometí que te haría olvidar y no he cumplido mi promesa. Lo único que te he dado es un infierno mayor que soportar.

Ella lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y siente como Draco se rompe en su caricia.

—Estamos juntos es esto. Pase lo que pase, ¿te acuerdas? —Él mueve la cabeza a modo de respuesta—. Nos sostenemos mutuamente.

La declaratoria de amor no llega pero no es necesario que Draco pronuncie tales palabras para saber que la ama.

* * *

**~ ● ~ ● § ● ~ ● ~**

Astoria acaricia su prominente vientre de cinco meses, susurra dulces palabras que solamente pueden provenir de una futura madre y sonríe cuando Draco se acerca a ella y besa sus manos.

— ¿Te ha dejado dormir? —murmura sobre sus labios.

—Scorpius es tan inquieto como su padre —responde Astoria y su sonrisa se ensancha más—. No deja de patear.

Hacía tan solo dos meses que el medimago les reveló que sería un varón. Astoria quedó fascinada al instante, Draco quería una niña pero tampoco le disgustaba tener un niño ya que podía enseñarle a jugar Quiddich.

— ¿Scorpius? —repite.

—Quiero que se llame Scorpius —comenta Astoria—. Acordamos que si era niña, tú elegirías el nombre pero si era niño, yo lo elegiría y quiero que se llame Scorpius como uno de tus antepasados.

Aquella vez que Draco y ella discutieron acerca del futuro que tendría el niño en caso de que estuviera embarazada, el resultado terminó siendo negativo. Tan solo un mes más tarde, Astoria descubrió que tenía un atraso importante en su regla y la prueba fue positiva. En esa ocasión, él se lo tomó con más calma y terminó sonriendo ante la noticia aunque sin dejar de mostrar preocupación.

—Hay una base de rebeldes Oxford —informa Draco—, trataré de ayudarlos tanto como pueda.

Su esposo la besa dulcemente.

Es invierno y un viento helado sopla por doquier. El invierno es invierno, la nieve es nieve y el alma de Astoria está cubierta de cándidas esperanzas de un futuro mejor.


End file.
